


Spinning Yarns

by gusenitsa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Compilation, F/M, Short, once upon a time short stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusenitsa/pseuds/gusenitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinning Yarns:  CS adventures, fluff and angst one short story at a time!  I've published many of these over on FF but I thought they could use a fresh eye and a fresh style.  So now,  new and improved, they're moving their way onto ao3!  </p><p>Chapter 1: The Kraken. - Everyone is out for a night on the town and an inebriated David requests the story of how Killian got his scar.  Between Emma's interruptions and David's, Killian does his best to get through the story.  Approx. S3B time period Captain Swan and Captain Charming humor.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**The Kraken** _

"Perhaps he doesn't remember," Robin suggested with a smirk. "Drunken night on the town gone awry? Fell off his own boat, or something of the like."

"I'll have you know that I have never once been too drunk to get back to my boat." Killian paused a moment, "that's what crew are for!"

"Cheers to that," Robin called raising his glass in response.

"Come on," David insisted,  "I told you about how I got knocked out repeatedly by my own wife, does fair play mean nothing to you  _pirate_?"

"Well aren't you charming today?"

"That's what my wife tells me," David retorted, with a sly smile that told everyone he was going to have quite the headache in the morning.

"Besides," Hook continued,  ignoring the prince's outburst, "there are ladies present." He glanced sideways down the bar to where Emma sat with Ruby a few seats away. "Wouldn't want to harm their delicate sensibilities."

"You must be talking about the Princess," Ruby scoffed, "cause there's nothing delicate about a wolf."

"This _Princess_ is going to kick both of your asses if you don't watch out," Emma glared at the pirate defiantly. "Besides, I'm with Robin. I think you're so old you don't even remember." Her lip twitched slightly upward as she mocked him and Hook made no attempt to hide the way he glanced down at it.

"I'm not old, darling, one day perhaps I'll show you just how vigorous I ca..."

"HEY!" David cut in jumping up and almost falling over the stool in his haste, "That's my daughter!"

"Is it now? I had no idea." Hook laughed and then continued, "All right, mate, sit down.  Forgive me the insult to your lovely..." he paused and leaned toward Emma, "... princess and I'll tell you the story of the scar on my cheek. Though I suspect you won't remember the tale in the morning anyway."

Charming glared for a moment but then started laughing and sat back down, the distraction apparently forgotten already as Robin placed another round in front of him.

"It was years ago..."

"Wasn't everything..." Emma interrupted.

Hook turned towards her, "Now now, my lass, no need to conceal how you ache to know the story behind my vast...experience."

"The only thing I ache for is to punch your lights out," Emma grumbled.

"In my experience,  it's more fun with the lights on."

"You are a pirate," Emma murmured contemplatively. "Isn't most of your experience with men?"

Robin didn't even bother trying to hide his bark of laughter. "Are we going to be getting a story anytime soon or are you two going to continue sparring all night?"

"If I've a say in the matter..." Killian started.

"You don't," Emma said, fighting the half smile that was growing on her lips.

"Then by your leave, my lady, I'll continue. The lads  _are_  expecting a story and your father will catch up with this conversation any moment now."

Emma glanced over at David who did indeed seem a little behind.  Finally giving in to the smile she gave him a curt nod of agreement.

"In my travels we were once in unfamiliar waters when we were set upon by what we believed to be a giant sea creature of some kind. With stout hearts my men prepared for the monster to come within range of harpoons. But in an explosion of water we were greeted not by an animal but by some manner of ship, which sails not upon the water but below it. Its Captain was a tall, composed man who introduced himself by the name of Prince Dakkar."

Emma sputtered, choking on her drink. David thumped her on the back and several minutes later she regained her composure and opened her mouth to speak. Then appearing to think better of it she just rolled her eyes and said, "Never mind."

"His ship could travel  _under_  the water?" Robin broke in, a step behind.

"Oh yes, it's incredible." Emma replied, eyes glittering with mischief. "Moves like a fish through the water."

Hook eyed her in curiosity for a moment before continuing. "Prince Dakkar was a fascinating man, but unfortunately for my crew and myself, we came to realize that as dignified a man as this Prince was, we had invaded his waters.  For that crime he wished to lay claim to my ship."

"Why would he want that old thing when he had a submarine?" David drawled.

Hook's eyes widened and Emma chuckled.

"I'll let that pass, mate, as you are _not_ in your right mind."

"My ship, as you well know," Hook redirected, glaring at the group, "is made of enchanted wood and is quite the marvel in any world she traverses. Dakkar was something of a collector. He wished to discover her secrets. He tried to convince myself and my crew that there was no need for bloodshed. Told me I needn't 'burden my heart with the demise of my crew.' Needless to say I disagreed."

Robin chuckled slightly, raising his glass in a mock toast.

"His crew was numerous and they overran our ship in moments, but before there was time to shed even a single drop of blood, the sea became agitated once more. The Captain became mad with fury ordering his men back to their stations. Suddenly the entire ship shook with a giant impact as something slammed into her hull. Men flew, but none met the sea's embrace just yet. I of course, demanded the strange captain tell me what the bloody hell was trying to destroy my ship.

" 'A monstrous cephalopod', he told me, and advised that I have my crew draw blades. The wood began to creek and the ship list as massive pale arms grasped the hull."

"'A squid?' I cried to the captain, 'why the bloody hell is a squid trying to eat my ship'?"  Hook was getting into the story now, waving his hand emphatically as he spoke. Robin and David listened enthralled. " 'As you have invaded my waters, I have invaded his' the captain told me."

"Such a creature truly exists?" Davis asked.

"In that world it did," Hook replied, tone grave. "The monster clasped the ship tightly and the combined crews tried valiantly to dislodge it, but the ship was being crushed and was taking on water. With it's arms flying everywhere it clasped one of Dakkar's men and crushed him, drawing him into the ocean as it did so. Dakkar was furious and struck the creature violently to no avail."

Hook dropped his tone conspiratorially. "Now I knew, mates, that we hadn't long before we all found our final rest in the sea. So I grabbed one of the mens spears and several swords. I placed the swords under my arms and between my legs so the creature could not crush me and jumped up to the side of the ship. I called to the creature, who apparently took offense to being called 'bloody oversized calamari'. One of it's massive arms grabbed me, but was unable to crush me to death due to the blades surrounding my person. It squeezed tightly enough though that one of the blades became dislodged from under my arm and began to be pushed up towards my throat. It tightened it's grip slowly, starving my lungs of oxygen and pushing that sword ever closer until I thought I might drown without touching the ocean. The blade began to dig into my cheek... "

Hook stopped abruptly and took a swig of his beer. "And that's how I got the scar," he said leaning back and finishing his drink in a long pull.

"That's it?" Robin asked, both men were leaning forward in curiosity.

David looked irritated, "but what happened to the calamari?"

"You only asked about the scar, mate."

"Finish the story, pirate, or I swear I'll..." David swayed a bit on his feet and Hook pushed him back onto the stool. "All right. No need to get so excited! Where were we?"

"Being dragged into the water by the giant squid!" Ruby said eagerly.

"So, the creature seeks to pull me into the ocean with the unlucky sailer who preceded me. I tried to take a breath as the cold water surrounded me but the creature held me too tightly. I fought to keep my eyes open until finally I was close enough to jam the spear into the creatures great eye and it recoiled, pulling me with it as it sank back into the depths; pressing the blade further into my skin as it fell.

The salt water stung my eyes and my wounds but I knew that if I was to drown I wanted to do it properly, with the sea in my lungs, not in the embrace of a pale monster. So I forced the blade away from myself until I got it free. Then I began to cut away at the creatures arm as we sank into the depths. When I was finally free I could barely see the sun above me and my lungs were already crushed and empty. But I could see the shadow of the ship and I swam for my life. It hardly seemed that I was getting any closer to the surface, even as I swam closer to the light my eyes were dimming. I began to wonder if I was even approaching the surface or if I was being dragged into the depths for good."

"And in that moment," Emma interrupted, "you realized that a sailer really should not wear so much leather!"

"Emma!" Her father chastised in his best scolding father tone. "Be quiet, I want to know what happens next."

"He probably didn't drown," Emma grumbled.

"See what I have to deal with," Hook told David with a sigh, and to Emma's annoyance David nodded agreeably. She opened her mouth to retort but Hook continued before she could.

"When I finally broke the surface, I could hear the crew's of both ships crying out in elation. Once I was back on board, Dakar determined that he could hardly steal the ship of a man that had saved both his and his crew's life. So he took his men back to their ship and descended back into the depths they had emerged from." He gave a small bow, "and _that_ , is how I got my scar."

Robin and David were staring at Hook with eyes slightly agape.

"That's a hell of a tale," Robin said

"Yeah," David agreed. "That's ..." but he trailed off and Robin laughed.

"I think it's time to get our Prince home."

Hook nodded and Robin helped David off the stool as they began to stumble home.

"Wait up," Ruby called. "It'll take you forever to walk with him. I'm fine to drive. Emma, I'll come pick you up later?"

"It's ok, Ruby." Emma said. "I'm good, I'll walk."

"Ok, Em, see you tomorrow."

As she left Emma turned back towards Hook who was watching her carefully. "What did you think of my daring tale, lass?" he asked curiously.

"I think you're a very creative liar."

Hook looked shocked, "Why would you say such a thing, love?"

"Superpower, remember. That may have been a good story, but it was not the truth."

Hook watched her carefully, his lip twitching in amusement. "Perhaps the tale was...slightly exaggerated."

"Did you actually meet a Prince Dakar?"

She had finished her drink now and the two walked out into the street.

"That I did, and he was just as I described him."

"But that's not how you got that scar?" Emma watched him carefully, "How did you really get it?"

Hook looked away, embarrassment in his eyes and Emma laughed.

"It's gotta be good, if it's got you blushing."

"I do not blush, Swan. It may be wrong to lie to protect a woman's honor but you caught me Swan, so here's the  _real_  story. See there was this lass. No need to be jealous," he said when she raised her eyebrows at him, "I've sworn off any but princesses that can defeat me in a duel. But this lass was a pretty little thing. Sea green eyes and hair fiery as the setting sun. Free spirit she was, and flexible as they come ... but after a couple nights I learned she had a fiery husband to match. He walked in on some very creative ..."

"Nope."

"Seriously, Swan?"

"You can't lie to me Hook, but I find it interesting you're so hesitant to tell the truth about it." She smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face stopping abruptly to face him.  Suddenly her eyes lit up and she laughed. "I've got you."

"Do you, love?" His tone was teasing but there was a nervousness in his eyes now.

"I know how you got that scar," she teased.

"Well it appears you won't believe anything that I say, so why not make up your own story."

She laughed again, "You scratched yourself didn't you!" she said, eying his hook.

"Of all the adventures I've been on, in hundreds of years of wandering, why is it so hard for you to imagine that ..."

"Hook," she chastised.

He sighed.

"Fine you win, you little minx. Bloody hook takes some getting used to. Right after my hand was taken I did all manner of damage to myself forgetting it was gone..."

Emma laughed again, "Now _that's_ a good story."

* * *


	2. The Strongest Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latest CS short story: "The strongest magic" Fluffy cs speculation oneshot because I needed something light after that last episode! Spoilers if you haven't seen the episode yet!

_(Operation drown out the angst with fluff is a go! nothingimpossibleonlyimprobable) Spoilers if you haven't seen the new episode, speculation if you have._

**_The most powerful magic._ **

His true love.

He allows himself the smallest of smiles at that, the words warming him from the inside. His _true_ love is safe. His true love is going _home_.

Eternity is far too long to spend with the memory of her tears. He tries instead, to hold her smile in his mind as he runs his fingers along the pedestal with its ancient text.

_Only a heart filled with true love can pass._

She had smiled when he read to her from its markings. A look of pride in her eyes that made a smile spring to his lips instantly. The savior. The product of true love, the one who brings back all the happy endings. And she smiled at him like he made _her_ proud.

_Only a heart filled with true love…_

And her's had been weighed and measured. She loved him, _truly_. As he loved her.

And that's why he had to let her go.

If he'd gone with her she'd have stayed here, he'd no doubt of it now. She would have turned from her own future, and taken his hand and told him that they would leave this place together; that they would find another way. And he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let her stay here, trapped between life and death with a man whose time was past.

She deserves _more_.

She deserves to see her boy grow up. To fret over him when he took his lass out on their date. She deserves to be held by her father, comforted by her mother. She deserves to _live_.

The rumbling of the earth stopped and despite the tightness in his throat and the hot tears on his cheeks, he smiled. Something drew him further into the cavern, to the room that had crushed his hopes, to the dead tree as good as a grave marker with his own name. The room he knew Emma wouldn't have left if-

His train of thought halted abruptly and he knelt at the stump of the long dead tree. A tiny sprig of green had pushed its way through the dead wood and on the branch was a single red berry, as vibrant as Emma's heart had been on the scale.

_Ambrosia._

Emma's test had been choosing to save him. His test had been choosing to let her go. To know that she was his true love, and to let her go anyway, for the chance of a future with her family…

He _passed_.

His fingers trembled as he reached toward the berry, plucking it and holding it gently between two fingers. The berry tasted bitter, hardly what one would expect of the food of the gods but in a moment he felt… tired. Hungry. Thirsty. And his heart pounded in his chest again.

At the first beat of his heart a door appeared on the other side of the cavern. He didn't hesitate for a single moment before striding through it, thinking only of Emma, of their house by the water and the future that perhaps … was not gone yet.

When his eyes cleared he found himself in familiar surroundings. The door was that of the home he had chosen for them, the foyer still decorated with the cold stylings of the Dark Swan. He closed the door gently behind him and made his way into the kitchen through the living room. Nothing. The rooms were empty. For a moment doubt crept into his mind. Could this be another cruel trick of Hades? To let him think he'd escaped only to find that which made life worth living was not here?

But then he heard a sound from upstairs. He took the stairs two at a time, not bothering to be quiet. He followed the sound to the end of the hall, to the bedroom he'd so long hoped they would share. He could hear her clearly now, quiet gasping sobs barely muffled from inside the room.

He pushed the door in quietly, not wanting to startle her, but she just buried her head further into what he could now see was his black leather jacket.

"Please, Dad," she whispered, so quietly he could barely discern the words. "I just need… please I just want to be alone right now ok-."

"Pity," he replied, "I hoped you might wish for some non paternal company."

She froze, her words cutting off as she slowly pulled her face from his jacket and looked up in shock.

"Did you miss me?" he asked gently, not waiting for an answer before he was kneeling at the side of the bed, his fingers brushing away the tears from her reddened cheeks.

She dropped the jacket entirely and launched herself into his arms, knocking him off balance and sending them both into a crumpled pile on the floor, her arms tight around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder.

"How?" she whispered finally.

"I passed the test too," he replied. "True love, sweetheart, the most powerful magic in all the realms." She was still crying, he could feel the heat of her tears dripping onto his neck and her shoulders shook with every breath. He just pulled her in tighter, letting his own tears join hers.

She'd need to tell the others, eventually. But in this moment she couldn't stand but to be anything but absolutely selfish, for once. To keep him all to herself until she was certain that he would not vanish if she let him go. The others could wait.

In this moment her true love was in her arms and all the powers of hell couldn't have dragged them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys aren't very chatty on this forumn. Anyone theeeeeere? *yells into void* Alright well my heart still hurts even though that's exactly how I saw things playing out so I had to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wrote this for the first time way back in 3b and to this day this is still my personal head canon for that scar! Do have a scar head canon? I'd love to hear from you. Leave me a note, or find me on tumblr as gusenitsaa!


End file.
